


A Time For Truth

by B00kw0rm92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lahey Family Feels, Post 3x19 "Letharia Vulpina"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm92/pseuds/B00kw0rm92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a mistake five years ago. He had questioned his choice at least once a month, but he had never known for sure just how big a mistake it was until a few weeks ago. And now, looking at the innocent boy in the hospital bed, he knows he has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time For Truth

His breath caught in his throat as he stepped into the room and caught the first glance of the boy on the bed looking so young, so weak. He hadn’t had a chance to do more than steal a glance at the boy since he was ten years old and he couldn’t even focus on how much his little brother had grown up because he was in a hospital bed with burns all down the right side of his body and beeping machine was all that was telling him Isaac was still alive.

The very last thing he had expected when he was overseas was to run into a werewolf pack and end up recruited to some real-life version of the X-Files department. It had taken weeks to convince him to fake his death and become what amounted to a permanent undercover officer, but the pictures of various supernatural creatures and what could happen when they went bad had finally convinced him. It was the children that had done him in, they reminded him of Isaac.

He had been on the edge of quitting from the moment he received the case file from his old hometown. He had flipped through the file, marveling at the occasional familiar face when he gasped as he read the top of one specific page:

  *  _Isaac Lahey_
  * _Age Sixteen_
  * _Probable Werewolf_
  * _Orphaned, currently living with Melissa and Scott McCall_



_Isaac Lahey began association with known werewolf Derek Hale just after the murder of his father. The manner of death was suspicious and Lahey was arrested based on a lack of alibi and information that lead local law enforcement to believe that the father had been abusive. Lahey escaped custody and charges were later dropped when a neighbor recanted their statement. Lahey has since been involved…_

He had gotten into a heated argument with his superiors immediately after finishing the file where they insisted that he had agreed to cut all past ties despite his protests that he hadn’t known that would mean not even being informed when his father died and his little brother was orphaned.  He had finally been mollified when they agreed to give him the Beacon Hills assignment and he had made his way to his hometown with darker hair, colored contacts and six years of aging to keep people from thinking he was anything but a new officer that resembled poor Camden Lahey who died at war five years ago.

He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, grabbing his brother’s uninjured hand in his as he thought of how hard it had been not to reveal himself over the last month. From the moment that Isaac had frozen and stared the first time he saw him, grief clear in his blue eyes before he shook his head softly and walked away, Camden knew that his resolve was on thin ice. Now though, now, with his brother alone in a hospital bed, no one to sit with him because the hospital would only allow family … now he knew what he had to do. Camden would stay with the department, but only as their liaison in Beacon Hills. He had taken on many identities in the last five years, but now it was time to be a brother again.

He leaned over, gently brushing the hair out of the sixteen year old’s face, “I’m so sorry, Isaac.” He whispered , “Give me another chance, alright? I’ll be a better brother this time, I won’t leave you again. Just wake up for me, buddy.” He begged softly. He had seen enough in the last month to agree with the assessment that his brother was a werewolf but he was suddenly questioning that when face with an injured teenager who was showing no signs of supernatural healing.

“Deputy Parrish, what are you doing in Isaac’s room? It’s family only.” He heard from the doorway as he whirled around to see Scott McCall pulling the door behind him and looking an amusing cross between confused and ready to protect his friend.

“I’m his brother.” He said softly, “The government has a special division, you know? For investigating things that most people don’t know about. They like finding people who will give up their identity and go undercover for them.” He said as the boy took several cautious steps until he was close enough to dive between Isaac and Camden if he needed to, “I never saw our dad hit Isaac, not once. I thought I was the problem so … I never thought he would be in danger. I just thought I was going to be able to protect people, protect kids like him.”

The teen broke eye contact with him only to glance briefly at Isaac as he laid a gentle hand on the other boy’s shoulder, “Camden?” he questioned softly.

He nodded with a heavy sigh, “They knows what’s going on here, they sent me to keep an eye on it. They can keep their liaison, but I’m taking my identity back. I never signed anything permanent and my contracts up soon anyway.” He told the other teen before glancing back at his brother, “Werewolf, right?” he questioned, laughing softly at the surprised look on Scott’s face, “Please, if there’s anything you can do to help him, just do it.”

The teen nodded and moved his hand to rest on an uncovered portion of Isaac’s arm gripping softly before something black began to show through his veins and he grimaced, suddenly seeming to be in pain. Camden was about to question it when Isaac suddenly stirred and his attention moved instantly to his brother. “Isaac?” he said softly, “You awake, buddy?”

The blond boy blinked slowly, staring at him in confusion, “Camden?” he asked weakly.

He gave a relieved laugh, smiling at his brother as he took his hand again, “I’m here, right here. I’m alive and I promise you, I’m not going anywhere again.” He said sincerely.

The boy on the bed gave a softly smile before his eyes fluttered closed again with a sigh and Camden leaned back as he realized that Isaac was out again. He looked back up at the other teen who pulled his hand away and gasped, breathing heavily for a moment, “I took away some of the pain.” He explained softly and Camden gave him a nod of thanks before they both fell into silence, watching Isaac sleep and hoping against hope that he would survive this.

Several minute passed before Scott moved quickly, suddenly leaning closer to Isaac, “Look!” he exclaimed gesturing to the burns on his little brother’s face, “Watch!” he added and Camden leaned closer, confused but trusting the young man because his brother so clearly did.

At first he wasn’t sure what he was looking for but after a moment he blew out a relieved breath, looking up at Scott with a grin before turning his attention back to watching the edges of the burns on his brother’s face very slowly begin to fade back into unblemished pale skin. “He’s healing.” He said softly and the other teen nodded before both sat back to watch and wait for Isaac to wake up again.


End file.
